Distinct
by le.clarius
Summary: Malam itu mengubah segalanya. Saat sesuatu yang besar meledak - dan akan mengubah sejarah untuk selamanya. Belated Jubellium fic for Chernobyl Disaster in Ukraine. And barter fic for nutmeg-not-head. Oneshot. RnR?


_Segalanya_ hanya tentang waktu—

—sebelum _segalanya_ menjadi terlalu terlambat.

. . .

**DISTINCT**

**Disclaimer:**

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warnings:**

OOC?

_Barter fic for n__utmeg-not-head. And (VERY) belated Jubellium fic for Chernobyl Disaster in Ukraine. Enjoy?_

. . .

26 April 1986; Dini hari.

"Kebakaran! Kebakaran di reaktor nomor empat!"

Suara ledakan terdengar dari arah pembangkit listrik bertenaga nuklir. Panik melanda kota itu saat terlihat api yang menyala, menjilat gelapnya langit malam. Pemadam kebakaran tak menunda-nunda untuk datang dan berusaha menjinakkan sang Agni yang liar. Namun tak banyak yang menyadari bahaya sesungguhnya yang disimpan oleh api itu—dan asapnya.

Radioaktif melayang dan menyebar di atmosfer Eropa setelah dilepaskan ke udara oleh ledakan penyebab kebakaran di reaktor itu. Eksperimen yang berjalan tidak sesuai rencana berakhir pada malapetaka nuklir. Salah satu luka dalam di lembaran sejarah yang tak akan diragukan lagi—pasti meninggalkan bekas yang sulit dilupakan.

Dan adalah tiga saudara, yang akan paling mengingat malam ini.

Di sebuah rumah, jauh dari ledakan itu, seorang wanita berambut pendek yang tengah tidur tiba-tiba terjaga. Ukraine bisa merasakan sesuatu yang besar tengah terjadi. Malam masih gelap, tetapi ia merasa kantuknya telah hilang sepenuhnya. Ia keluar dari kamar tidurnya dan menuruni tangga.

Tetapi di tiga anak tangga terakhir, mendadak ia terjatuh. Rasa sakit dengan cepat datang dan tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa lemas. Keringat deras mulai bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya dan nafasnya berlomba dengan waktu. Sementara kesadarannya melayang pergi secepat kilat, rasa sakit di tubuhnya masih jelas beresonansi—terlalu jelas—dan menjalar ke setiap saraf yang ada di tubuhnya. Kesadaran Ukraine terperangkap. Suara berdebum jatuhnya, meski tidak terlalu keras tetapi membangunkan Russia yang kamarnya tidak jauh dari tangga.

"KAKAK! Apa yang terjadi?" seru adik laki-lakinya ketika ia melihat Ukraine tergeletak lemas di bawah tangga.

Dengan cepat, Russia menyangga tubuh Ukraine dan membopongnya ke salah satu kursi di ruang tengah. Ia menidurkan kakaknya dan bergegas ke dapur. Russia mengambil kain handuk dan membasahinya dengan air dingin. Ia kembali ke tempat Ukraine berbaring dan mulai mengusapkan handuk itu ke wajah kakaknya untuk menghapus bulir-bulir keringat yang mengalir deras. Perlahan ekspresi kesakitan di wajah Ukraine mulai digantikan mimik tenang.

"Akhirnya da, " gumam Russia lirih.

Tetapi tampaknya ia salah. Karena sedetik kemudian suara teriakan mengaduh meluncur keluar dari mulut Ukraine, membuat Russia terlonjak dari tempatnya duduk. Di tengah kekagetannya, ia semakin terkejut saat melihat darah yang meresap ke baju yang dikenakan Ukraine dari kaki kirinya. Kakak perempuannya terus mengerang pelan ketika noda berwarna merah kental itu semakin membesar.

"Kakak! Bertahanlah!" serunya sebelum berlari untuk mengambil kotak obat yang tersimpan di kamarnya.

Begitu ia kembali membawa kotak obat, Russia tak membuang waktu untuk merawat luka di kaki Ukraine. Saat ia selesai mengikatkan perban, ia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres. Perutnya mual dan kepalanya pusing. Russia bersandar di kursinya sambil mengusap keringatnya sendiri yang mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulit. Apa yang sudah terjadi?

"Kakak!"

Sayup suara panggilan terdengar dari kamar Belarus. Nadanya terdengar putus asa. Sepertinya ia sudah lama memanggil-manggil dan Russia tak mendengarnya, mungkin karena ia terlalu khawatir pada Ukraine.

Meskipun ia tahu kebiasaan buruk Belarus yang selalu memburunya apabila bertemu, tetapi bagaimanapun juga Belarus adalah adiknya. Mencoba menyampingkan rasa mual dan pusingnya, Russia terhuyung-huyung berjalan menuju kamar Belarus. Ia terperangah saat melihat keadaan Belarus. Seperti Ukraine, Belarus juga berkeringat deras dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Tangannya meraih-raih sesuatu di udara sementara panggilan untuk kakaknya terus meluncur dari mulut. Tetapi mata Belarus masih tertutup—adiknya itu mengigau. Terlihat jelas ringisan yang ada di wajah Belarus untuk sejenak dengan disertai dengan erang mengaduh.

Russia segera kembali ke dapur dan mengambil handuk lainnya serta membasahinya dengan air dingin. Ia bergegas ke kamar Belarus dan mulai menghapus keringat yang membasahi sekujur tubuh adiknya. Ia bersyukur saat hanya menemukan bekas terbakar di tangan kiri Belarus yang tidak begitu parah.

Begitu Belarus kembali tenang, Russia kembali ke ruang tengah. Masih tersisa ringis kesakitan di wajah Ukraine. Ia menghapus keringat yang keluar lagi di dahi Ukraine. Saat itulah ia menyadari luka terbakar yang tiba-tiba timbul di tangan kirinya. Sepasang mata violet membesar. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari saat lukanya timbul. Mungkin ia terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan kedua saudara perempuannya sampai tak merasakan saat luka itu timbul di tangannya.

Ia terhenyak di kursinya. Saat itulah ia merasakan rasa mual dan pusing itu semakin menguat. Russia berusaha keras menyampingkan erasaan tidak enak itu. Ia memejamkan matanya. Sampai kelelahan akhirnya merengkuh kesadarannya pergi.

. . .

Russia terbangun saat mendengar suara ketukan di pintu depan rumah mereka. Perlahan matanya terbuka. Saat itulah baru ia menyadari di mana ia berada. Ia duduk di kursi yang sudah ditariknya dari sisi lain ruangan agar bisa meraih Ukraine.

Ketika matanya jatuh ke sosok kakaknya, Ukraine terlihat sudah jauh lebih tenang dari semalam. Terkadang ekspresi kesakitan muncul sekilas di wajahnya, tetapi hilang dengan cepat juga. Kakak perempuannya itu masih belum sadar. Terbayang lagi ia dengan pertanyaan yang mengambang di otaknya semalam—apa yang sudah terjadi?

Ketukan itu sekali lagi terdengar dan menyadarkan dirinya. Ia berdiri dan bergegas membukakan pintu. Matanya mengerjap saat bertemu dengan sepasang mata merah.

"Comrade Prussia?" ia menyapa. "Apa yang membawamu kemari, da?"

"Yo. Rus-Russia." Lelaki albino itu sedikit menggigil saat Russia menyapanya. "Apa… apa Belarus ada?"

Russia mengangguk. "Tapi aku takut kau tidak bisa menemuinya da. Kau tahu, Belarus sakit sejak semalam. Dan meski kau begitu perhatian padanya, aku tahu kalau Belarus tidak terlalu menyukaimu, da."

"Tentu saja ia sakit!" seru Prussia. "Ia yang paling dekat dengan Ukraine. Kau juga seharusnya merasa sakit."

"Da? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Russia mengernyit.

"Karena aku awesome! Tapi… benar apa kau tak tahu?" Prussia mengerjap. "Semalam ada ledakan di Chernobyl. Dan bukan ledakan biasa. Itu ledakan nuklir! Kau bisa percaya itu? Ledakan nuklir!"

"Nuklir da?" tanya Russia.

"Ya! Dan sekarang hampir seluruh Eropa merasa sakit. Bahkan West sampai tidak masuk kerja hari ini. Mereka berkata kalau penyebabnya materi radio… radio—ah, apalah itu tidak penting. Namanya tidak awesome," lanjut Prussia.

"Radioaktif." Russia tertegun.

"Itu dia! Radioaktif." Prussia tertawa. "Benar-benar tidak awesome. Karena itu aku segera kemari begitu bangun tidur."

"Radioaktif. Dari Chernobyl da?" Russia masih tertegun.

Akhirnya ia mengerti mengapa keadaan Ukraine seperti itu semalam. Luka di kaki kakaknya, lalu luka di tangan kiri Belarus, dan lukanya sendiri. Tentu saja hanya sesuatu yang benar-benar besar yang bisa menyebabkan sesuatu seperti ini.

Tanpa ia sadari, Russia sudah kembali ke tempat Ukraine berbaring. Ia mengusap dahi Ukraine dan menyapu surai rambut platinum yang basah oleh keringat ke belakang telinga kakaknya. Menyadari temperatur tubuh Ukraine naik, handuk yang ia gunakan untuk mengusap keringat Ukraine semalam dibawanya ke dapur dan dibasahinya dengan air dingin. Russia kembali ke ruang tengah lalu meletakkan handuk itu di dahi Ukraine.

"Kakak, bertahanlah," gumam Russia.

Ia mengelus pelan pipi kakaknya sebelum beralih ke luka di kaki kiri Ukraine. Russia membuka perban yang ia ikat semalam dan memeriksa kembali luka Ukraine. Tampaknya malah luka itu bertambah buruk. Di sekitar kulit yang robek tempat darah keluar, timbul bercak-bercak seperti bekas terbakar. Russia meringis membayangkan rasa sakit yang harus dirasakan Ukraine sebelum meraih kotak obat yang juga ia tinggalkan semalam. Luka itu mulai ia rawat lagi. Perban bersih mengikat luka Ukraine begitu Russia selesai.

"Prussia! Keluar dari sini!"

Mendadak terdengar sayup teriakan dari kamar Belarus. Saat itulah Russia teringat pada pintu depan rumah mereka yang belum ia tutup. Tampaknya Prussia menyelinap masuk ketika ia tak melihat dan mengendap-endap ke kamar Belarus.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Aku pergi," balas Prussia cepat.

Lelaki albino itu segera melangkah cepat keluar dari rumah itu. Russia bisa mendengarnya mengucap pelan "tidak awesome".

Ia menghela nafas. Pandangannya kembali pada kakaknya yang masih belum tersadar. Malam yang benar-benar berat untuk Ukraine, ia tahu itu.

. . .

25 April 2011; Malam hari.

"Sudah 25 tahun ternyata, ya?" bisik Ukraine lirih, tetapi terdengar jelas di ruangan yang dipenuhi kesunyian itu.

Ketiga saudara itu tengah duduk-duduk di ruang tengah. Di luar jendela mereka, gelap menyertai suara-suara nokturnal yang mengucap aubade untuk malam baru. Angin berbisik begitu tenang di luar. Dan dengan kesunyian yang telah menguasai atmosfer mereka, deru sang Bayu terdengar semakin jelas. Menenangkan, sekaligus mengundang untuk bergabung dalam tarian selamat malam serigala kesepian.

Sampai Ukraine memecah kesunyian itu. Russia menggeliat di kursi tempat ia duduk, dengan tangan kiri dicengkeram dengan kuat oleh Belarus—hampir seperti seekor piton kelaparan yang mendapatkan kelinci gemuk untuk makan malamnya. Sementara sang kakak perempuan duduk di seberang mereka berdua.

Bisikan pelan Ukraine itu menyadarkan dirinya. Russia teringat lagi pada dini hari itu. Chernobyl menandai sesuatu yang besar, dalam, dan sangat membekas untuk ketiganya—dan yang paling terpengaruh tentu saja adalah Ukraine.

Senyum di wajah Ukraine untuk sejenak terlihat pahit. Russia tertegun melihat kakaknya. Tetapi kemudian senyumnya berubah nada menjadi kelegaan.

"Aku lega semua sudah berakhir. Semoga saja hanya sekali itu dalam hidup kita. Iya 'kan, Russia?" Ukraine melempar senyum lebar kepadanya.

Russia ikut merasakan senyum tersungging di mulutnya semakin lebar. Ia mengangguk pada kakaknya.

Tiba-tiba suara ketukan terdengar dari pintu. Russia bangkit untuk membukakan pintu—diikuti oleh Belarus yang menolak melepaskan pegangannya. Saat pintu dibuka, tampak sosok yang familiar untuknya.

"Yo. Rus-Russia!" seru Prussia. "Hai, Belarus! Aku datang untuk menemuimu."

Sebelum Russia sempat membalas salam Prussia, Belarus sudah memotongnya lebih dahulu dan mengusir lelaki itu. "Pergi kau, Prussia!"

Dan secepat kilat pintu dibanting oleh Belarus.

Russia hanya tertegun. Ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara Prussia dari balik pintu yang berseru, "Tidak ada orang yang boleh membanting pintu di depan wajahku yang awesome ini!"

Tetapi setelah itu, terdengar langkah-langkah kaki Prussia yang semakin menjauh. Beberapa hal tak pernah berubah betapapun waktu berlalu, sementara yang lain berubah seperti ledakan besar.

(end)

**referensi**

26 April 1986, dini hari — Ledakan nuklir di reaktor nuklir nomor 4 di Pembangkit Listrik Tenaga Nuklir di Chernobyl, Ukraine. Adalah kecelakaan nuklir yang terburuk dalam sejarah. Radiasinya mencapai hampir seluruh Eropa.

. . .

URIP! SAYA HIDUP! #gubrak

Yah, saya lama gak nulis fic ._. Alasannya? Selain terlalu sibuk terobsesi dengan OTP dan fandom baru, juga (sok)sibuk kuliah dan blablabla semacam itu orz.

Untuk nutmeg-san, maaf kalau PrussBela-nya gak kerasa. Karena muse saya mengatakan kalau Prussia itu mengejar Belarus, tetapi Belarus mengejar Russia. Jadinya kejar-kejaran… begitulah. Absurd? Ya, saya tahu fic ini absurd orz.

Terakhir, sisihkan waktu 30 detik untuk mereview fic ini, please? m(_ _)m

-knoc


End file.
